


Legend of the Dragonborns

by Shayola, ThuringHUN



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragons, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Magic, Mind Control, Slow Burn, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayola/pseuds/Shayola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThuringHUN/pseuds/ThuringHUN
Summary: A Nord woman is travelling to Windhelm to find the best blacksmith in Skyrim, but soon she finds out that crossing the borders is not so easy. Her adventure was a hard and dangerous one, and after meeting an annoying, but extremely handsome wood elf, everything changes. This one wood elf drives her mad...in a good and a bad way.This story follows the main plot of Skyrim, with some huge modifications.





	1. The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction a long while with my best friend. Sarah is mine and Daechir is Shayola's character. Our native language is not english, so please forgive us the mistakes. I hope it will be still enjoyable.

Sarah:

I was just a traveller with simple goals. One night, I took shelter in a village’s tavern so I can resume my pilgrimage. I don’t know much about Skyrim, this is not my homeland. On a Middas morning, I crossed the tavern’s doorstep. The frigid wind blew the snow in my face, while I tried not to fall on the icy road.

“Hey, you!” shouted a man’s voice from the distance and soon I saw the owner of this voice too. 

He wore a blue military uniform. He was blonde, maybe 30 years old and carried a huge battleaxe on his back. I saw many other soldiers behind him… it was a whole camp in front of my nose. One of the tents was much bigger than the others… perhaps there was their leader. I hope they don’t want to fight because I have to surrender if they do. I only had a bow, a handful of iron arrows and a steel sword so let’s be honest, I won’t survive against a whole military camp.

“What are you doing here? Who are you?” asked the man not as threateningly, but not so friendly too.

“I’m a traveller. I want to reach Windhelm… I was told that the country’s best blacksmith lives there. But I think I’m lost.”

“Ahhh, so you are not from here. Splendid. You are not lost. This is Darkwater Crossing. We are going to Windhelm too.”

“Can I come with you? This area is not familiar to me and I had the luck to meet some bears and horkers. I can fight…” I pleaded to the man.

“Fine. But don’t expect too much. We will not protect you. The Imperials are always watching.”

“Who?”

“You really don’t know anything?” he was surprised.

“Not much.” I shrugged.

“Skyrim is ruled by two powerful factions: the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. We are fighting for our freedom and justice.”

“And the Imperials?”

“For power, of course. They would do anything for it. This is one reason why Jarl Ulfric killed the High King of Skyrim.”

“Wow.” It was an interesting story, but I was too tired to chat. “By the way, my name is Sarah.”

“I’m Ralof. You can rest here.” he pointed at a bedroll. I collapsed on it and after a moment, I slept like a bear.

***

I woke up to someone tugging my shoulders. It was Ralof. It was still dark so I looked at him puzzled. He just nodded that he will explain it later.

Beside the campfire, there were soldiers in blue AND red uniform. I think they are Imperials who ambushed this camp. This is definitely not my day.

“Ulfric Stormcloak! You deserve death penalty for murder and making a rebellion against the Empire! Will you surrender or I have to kill you here and now with your soldiers?” asked a half-bald man, whose skin was a darker tone than the Nords’ and he also wore a gilded armor. Before him stood a man. Ulfric Stormcloak.

I just realized that I was surrounded by soldiers. I don’t have any chance to flee, and these idiots probably think that I’m with the Stormcloaks. I cannot make my way out of this mess, so I remained silent and watched the occurring events before my eyes. But the Stormcloak soldiers were not so patient as I, they charged at the Imperials. Oh fuck…

I didn’t even have the time to take out my sword from its sheet. Someone - probably the soldier behind me - hit me on the head so hard, that I fell to the ground and I saw stars for several minutes.

“Enough!” said a deep voice, and the fight came to a halt. “There is no need for this, Tullius. I surrender.”

The Imperial General sheathed his sword after hearing Ulfric Stormcloak’s words and motioned to his soldiers. They bondaged the Stormcloak soldiers’ hand, including my hands too. One of the soldiers put a rug in the Jarl’s mouth.

This was the last thing I saw. The world slowly began to fade before me, and I didn’t hear or saw anything. I felt only excruciating pain.


	2. Helgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is probably having the worst day of her life.

Sarah:

When I woke up, my head was still aching. My vision was blurry, but soon it depleted. I realized that my hands were bound together and I was in a roughspun tunic. We were sitting on a cart, Ralof sat in front of me, beside me was Ulfric Stormcloak, who was incapable of speaking because of the rags on his mouth, and another man before him. There was a cart ahead of us, loaded with prisoners.

“Hey, you! You finally awake! I thought you won’t wake up alive.” said Ralof. “ We will share the same fate as this thief over there: we will be executed.”

“Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy, if they hadn’t been looking for you I could’ve stole that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell.” said the thief angrily. “You there! You and me, we shouldn’t be here. It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.”

“We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.” noted Ralof.

“Shut up back there!” ordered the Imperial soldier who led the cart. Everyone was quiet for a minute, but the thief pointed at Ulfric.

“What’s wrong with him, huh?”

“Watch your tongue! You’re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!” said Ralof as a warning and the thief raised an eyebrow.

“Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You’re the leader of the rebellion… but if they captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?” he asked desperately.

“I don’t know where we’re going, but Sovngarde awaits.”

“No. This can’t be happening! This isn’t happening!”

“Hey. What village are you from, horsethief?”

“What do you care?”

“A Nord’s last thoughts should be of home.”

“Rorikstead… I’m… I’m from Rorikstead.”

A few moments of silence. During this time, I could admire the wooden gate  
they have now opened for our approach.

“General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!” said a soldier in red uniform.

“Good. Let’s get this over with!” said the man. I recognized him from the camp. He sat on a horse, before him was an elf, also on a horse.

“Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh… Divines! Please help me!” pleaded the thief. Now we were on a bend, giving us a better view of the man-elf pair.

“Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves! I bet they had something to do with us.” Ralof almost spit out the words.

Another turn followed, and we passed an inn. The people were staring at us as if they had never seen white people ... I was getting irritated by this whole thing ... I had to  
come to Skyrim, haven’t I?

“This is Helgen. Funny… when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.” Ralof told us.

I saw a little boy who was sitting on a stair. He was staring at me.

“Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?” he asked his dad.

“You need to go inside, little cub.” said his dad. I turned back to Ralof.

“Why? I want to watch the soldiers!”

“Inside the house. Now!”

“Yes, papa…” said the boy sadly and he went inside.

The carts stopped with a huge jolt.

“Get them out of the carts! Move it!” ordered a woman.

“Why are we stopping?” asked the horsethief.

“What do you think? End of the line. Let’s go! Shouldn’t keep the gods waiting for us.”

Ulfric was the first who got off the cart. Next the thief, then me and Ralof.

“Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time!” said the woman who was I think high ranked.

“Ah… Empire loves their damn lists!” murmured Ralof under his nose.

An Imperial soldier, who held a list on his hand, spoke.  
“Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm”

The Jarl went beside the already listed prisoners.

“Ralof of Riverwood” he went there too.

“Lokir of Rorikstead”

“No! I’m not a rebel! You can’t do this!” he shouted and ran like a madman. That fool…

“Halt!” yelled the woman “Archers!”

It didn't take seconds and the horse thief looked like a bloody needle cushion.

“Anyone else feel like running?” threatened the woman.

Nobody answered.

“Wait… you there.” the man with the list pointed at me. “ Step forward!”

And I did.

“Who are you?”

For a moment I didn’t say anything.

“Sarah”. I said. My throat was completely dry.

“Hmm… Captain. What should we do? She is not on the list!”

“Forget the list! She goes to the block.”

“By your orders, Captain. I’m sorry, but you will die here today too. Follow the captain, prisoner.”

And I did… again.

“Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn’t use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne!” said the man named Tullius. Ulfric managed to moan something behind that rug, but that was the best he could do. “You started this war, worn Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!”

Suddenly I heard a scary voice in the distance. I never heard anything like that, it must be a really big something...or I’m going crazy.

“What was that?” asked the list-man. Good, then I was not the only one who heard it.

“It’s nothing. Carry on!” ordered Tullius.

“Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites.” the Captain turned to a priestess. She started it, but a Stormcloak soldier intervened.

“For the love of Talos, shut up, and let’s get this over with!” said the soldier, and went to the block.

“As you wish.” said the priestess. The Captain forced the soldier to his knees, and the headsman beheaded him with one strong sweep.

“You Imperial bastards!” yelled a Stormcloak soldier.

“Next!” and the Captain pointed at me. Yay...maybe it doesn’t hurt. Let’s get this over with, Sarah!

Another voice in the distance. Like a roar of a big animal. But what? A bear? No way, this is not a bear!

“Here it is again! Did you hear that?” said again the list-man.

“I said: next prisoner!”

I went to the block, and I hopelessly put my head on the bloody block. But what I saw in that moment…

“What in Oblivion is that?!”

“Sentries, what do you see?”

And then a huge black dragon descended on top of the tower. The headsman dropped his axe and ran.

“Dragon!”

The creature roared and I became dizzy so much that I didn’t see anything for a couple of seconds.

“Run!”

Huge fireballs felled from the sky. Oh my god… this is just a nightmare, this can’t be real!

“What are you waiting for? Kill this beast” yelled the Captain.

“Come on, we have to flee! To the tower!” bellowed Ralof and he tried to help me on my feet. I followed the Stormcloak soldier to the tower. There were many other Stormcloak and Ulfric too.

“Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?” asked Ralof from Ulfric.

“Legends don’t burn down villages. We need to move, now!”

“Up through the tower, let’s go!”

Ralof ran, and I followed him while my hand were still tied together. The wall collapsed, and I saw a really big mouth with long, sharp teeth.

“Yol Toor Shul!”

The dragon said that?!

A huge flame came from its mouth, which was so hot that it even melted the stone. I was staggered but otherwise fine. The dragon flew away, and we were able to peek our heads through the newly made hole.

“See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We’ll follow when we can!” said Ralof, and I took a big breath and jumped. When I arrived, my leg went numb a little, but I ran anyway.

“Haming, you need to get over here!” yelled the list-man to the boy who was staring at me not long ago. The boy just escaped certain death. The dragon landed for a moment and breathed fire on a poor man.

“Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!” I didn’t have another choice so I followed the man.

“Stay close to the wall!” he yelled at me, and I threw myself against the nearby wall. The dragon’s sharp wing crashed into the ground in front of my nose, but after some fire breathing, he flew away again.

“Quickly!”

We ran through the destroyed buildings like maniacs.

“We cannot kill it! It is not affected by magic or arrows!” shouted a mage in the distance.

We kept going and soon we met with Ralof.

“Ralof! You damned traitor! Out of my way!”

“We’re escaping, Hadvar! You’re not stopping us this time! Come on! Or do you want to go with that idiot? Or maybe you want to burn to death?”

The man called Hadvar already ran inside the keep, so I went with Ralof. We ran through another door and he cut the bindings off my hands.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, find a weapon and let’s get out of this cursed place!”

There was a dead person near a table. It’s disgusting, I know, but if he has a weapon I could use… it’s an axe. If nothing else, I could use this.

“Come!”

I followed Ralof and soon we found ourselves inside a cave.

“Stop!” raised his hand alarmingly. “There’s a bear up ahead! She’s sleeping, so maybe we can sneak around without her noticing us. Go ahead, but do not make any noise!”

“Okay, but what if she wakes up?” I asked.

“Here.” he gave me a bow and some arrows. There was nothing more to say, slowly, very slowly I sneaked through without notice.

“I’m not sure, but I think I see light ahead!” I murmured, and Ralof sighed.

“Finally!”

I was right. The light came through an entrance. We ran out of the cave.

“Get down!” whispered Ralof, and I did as he told me. The black dragon flew above us. “Looks like he’s gone for good this time. But we should not stick around to see if he comes back. Thank you for helping me escape from Helgen.”

“I can say the same.” I blushed. I wasn’t accustomed to people thanking me things.

“My sister, Gerdur, she runs the mill in Riverwood. I’m sure she will help you out. The village is not far from here. You can go alone or with me, your choice.”

“I would rather go with you if you don’t mind.” I said with a weak smile on my face.

“Okay, let’s go!”

And we began our journey to Riverwood.


	3. Bleak Falls Barrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah finds the Golden Claw and something else too.

Sarah:  
I followed Ralof. While we travelled, we fought against 3 wolves, but nothing else happened that is worth mentioning. Soon, we arrived at a village: Riverwood. Nice, cozy little village… I could live here.

“Looks like nobody knows what happened in Helgen. Come, Gerdur is probably working at the mill.” said Ralof.

“Dragon! I saw a dragon!” yelled an old lady.

“What? Are you imagining things again, mother?” said a man to her.

“It was big like a mountain and black as the night! It flew above the Barrow, I swear!”

“Dragons...sure. Please mother, if you keep telling such things, people will think you’re crazy! If you don’t mind, I have more important things to do than to listen to your fantasies!”

Ralof led me through a bridge then shouted.

“Gerdur!”

Soon, a young blonde woman appeared from the shadow of the woods.

“Ralof! Divines, it’s so good to see you again! But it is safe for you to be here? I heard the Imperials captured Ulfric.”

“Gerdur, I’m fine! Or at least now.”

“Are you injured? What happened? And who is this?” looked at me Gerdur.

“She’s a friend… she saved my life in fact. Can we talk somewhere safe? I don’t want Imperials eavesdropping us.

“Helgen? Is something happened?”

“Yes. Come.”

I followed the siblings. We stopped at a big log and a few moments later a boy appeared with his dog.

“Ralof! Can I see your weapons? How many Imperials did you kill? You really know Ulfric Stormcloak?”

“Hush, Frodnar, we don’t have time for your games. Go, watch the south road and signal to us, if you see any Imperial.” said his mother.

“But mom, I want to talk with Ralof!”

“Look at you, you’re almost grown up! Soon you can join the fight!” smiled Ralof.

“Don’t worry, Uncle Ralof! I won’t let Imperials near you!” said the boy with a big smile and ran away with his faithful dog.

“What happened Ralof? You two are in rather bad shape!”

“I didn’t sleep much in the last days. We were at Darkwater Crossing when I met her.” Ralof pointed at me. “Then came the Imperials and captured us. This was… two days ago. We stopped at Helgen this morning, and I thought everything was over. They wanted to kill us.”

“The cowards!”

“But then… a dragon appeared and attacked Helgen.”

“You don’t mean a real, live…”

“Even I can hardly believe it...and I was there. I know it sounds strange, but if it weren't for that dragon, then we would not be alive right now. We wouldn't get the chance to flee. Are you sure we are the first who arrived at Riverwood?”

“Nobody came from the south road, as far as I know.”

“Then I need to rest a little. I hate to put your family in danger, but…”

“Nonsense! You and your friend are welcomed here. Ralof’s friend is my friend too. Tell me if you need anything!” said Gerdur. “ I have a favor to ask. The Jarl needs to know that a dragon is nearby. Riverwood is defenseless. If you go to Whiterun, please tell the Jarl that we need reinforcement! I would be grateful!

“Of course!” I nodded. “Can you tell me where can I buy stuff?”

“I’m sure Lucas can help you. He is a trader, he buys and sells everything.”

“Thank you.”

I bid farewell to them and I went to find this trader. I didn’t need to search for long, the shop was in a rather noticeable area. I went inside.

“We have to do something!” shouted a young woman.

“I thought we already discussed it!” said a man in a more calmer note.

“Then what are you gonna do, hmm?”

“ I said: no! No adventuring, no thief chasing! Oh… a customer. I’m sorry you had to hear this.” said the trader with a red face. Finally, they noticed me.

“Is there a problem?” I asked curiously.

“Yes… a thief stole our most valuable object. But we will handle it… somehow.” shrugged the man.

“I can help. Do you know where this thief headed?”

“Bleak Falls Barrow, I think. But I won’t ask you to risk your life for this.”

“I’m heading that way. I can go there and search for this… what again?”

“Golden Claw. It is made of gold and it looks like...well, like a claw.”

“Okay. Do you have any arrows?” I asked.

“Of course. But please, look around, I’m sure you will find something you want!”

I bought a handful of arrows and some food from the little money I found when I searched the dead bodies in Helgen. I hope this will be enough…

***

It almost took two hours to make this journey, and when I arrived at the ruins, my hands were frozen. Some bandit wanted to kill me, but I killed them first with my bow. It was almost too easy. I don’t know what they were doing here. This was a dark, scary place… and ancient.

I opened the huge iron door, and I stepped inside. Strangely I only found corpses, some of them looked like prunes, but some were fresh… if you can call a three month old carcass fresh. Maybe this is a bandit camp and those outside were sentinels? I shouldn’t think about this. The sooner I find the Golden Claw the better!

I found a round door thing… but it was open. No living people -or monsters or alive draugr - were here. Nothing attacked me, which concerned me. Carefully I went inside.

It was beautiful. I heard a waterfall in the distance, and a river sliced through the monumental cave. In the middle, I saw an ancient coffin, behind was a stone wall full of strange symbols and on top was a dragon head.

That wall… it almost pulled me like a magnet. I hurriedly went closer, but I almost had a heart attack when a group of bat flew over my head. One of the symbols glowed with a blue light. What language is this?

I lifted my gaze from the stone wall and looked around. If the Golden Claw is still here in the Barrow, it must be inside of this cave. I started my search at the coffin.

Daechir:  
There was a deep silence…. No one came here for months soon I needed to look after a fresh victim. Some says that I am a monster, for others I am God…. a vampire. The mixture of immortality and bloodlust. Sometimes it is good, other days are not so, especially when I face with the Vigilants of Stendarr.

They are idiots... For them, every vampire is an animal what they need to destroy, but our nature, our being is much more than this. By the blood of my master, I have possessed tremendous knowledge, Magic.

He taught me the tricks and mysteries of destruction and healing but the closest to me is the conjuring magic.

Hmm…- I looked around - how soon I settled down!

Marvellous! I made this place livable. Well, maybe not for the mortals high standard but who cares. I am living here not they and this place for me is the paradise.

I made my sleeping area inside of the coffin. The Coffin scripts were wrote in old Nord and a different language. I made my Alchemy table and an Enchanter table near to it. In front of the coffin was a huge stone carving, the top was decorated with a dragon head and its wings surrounded the small hall. There was something written in a foreign language on it in a semicircle. One glowed in an unusual, different colour than the other. Oddly enough, but it hasn't collapsed the room yet so far, so it can't be a bad sign!

To this semicircle, I brought an old stone chair. I sat down and took the sculpted Molag Bal in my hands what I carved from human bones. He is our God, who brought down the Immortality and the destructive power to the mortals. Suddenly I heard something rustling, I placed the statue on the small table and listened.

They hurriedly grabbed their feet, but softly puffed on the stone floor. I don't know who is the intruder ... if one of Vigilants, it's over. I hid in the darkness and waited. The sound of their steps grew stronger and when I saw them I was surprised.

A young lady came in ... not a bandit, not a vampire hunter. What is she even doing here? She walked quickly to my bed and searched ... I do not like it at all … she is a nice little lady, but it is too much for me that she is searching among my stuff. She turned to my chest. She looked at it and opened it, oh you won't search there!

“But my Lady, please, “ I said stepping out of the darkness in a gentle voice ”it is inappropriate to rummage among others things!”

Sarah:  
I turned with the speed of light while I felt like my heart will jump out of its place. Behind me was a tall, hooded man. I noticed even under the hood how handsome he was, but I was not so easily swayed. I pulled my sword out of its sheath and asked frantically:

“Who are you? And why are you scaring me like that?”

Daechir:  
“My name is Daechir .. but my friends only call me Dae. I don't want to be rude, dear lady, but I have been living here for months. What's your name?”

As I talked to her, I walked closer. She was not happy, she just squeezed the sword more. Very well, I suppose. She thinks she's stronger than me because she has a little "iron prick", but just think she dominates. We'll see it. Her aura was special to me, she has something unique that attracts me ... I don't know what, but anyway, the girl is very sympathetic to me.

Sarah:  
He had unnaturally deep blue eyes. Probably he can seduce every woman with them if he wants to. I admit it, I was mesmerised by them. For a moment, I thought about telling him a fake name, because I was afraid and he was a stranger, but I choose otherwise.

“Sarah. My name is Sarah. Why do you live in a cave?”

Daechir:

“Well, at least no one here disturb my peace," I said mysteriously. "Sometimes it’s better alone than in company, especially if they want to kill me." I sighed "What are you doing here in this desolate place? Money? Adventure? Maybe you want to kill some monster?”

Sarah:  
Oh, so you’re a lone wolf too? Suddenly I didn’t feel so alone. After a little hesitation, I put down my sword.

“I’m searching for an object called Golden Claw. It is made of gold. It was stolen from a trader in Riverwood, and I promised him that if I find it, I will bring it back to him. He told me that I should search here.”

Daechir:  
“Hmm.” I walked over to the chest and started searching, and I found it after a while. That salesman has no idea what this is good for.

“Maybe you are looking for this?” I showed it to Sarah. She reached for it, but I pulled my hand away. “Nu-ah. Not so fast. I want something for it.” I smiled kindly at her.

Sarah:  
Guys… they don’t give anything free. Well, if he makes an acceptable offer, then I’m in. But if not..

“What do you want?” I asked coldly.

Daechir:  
I laughed evilly. I want you, but if I say this I would soon be on the ground while a sword sticking out of my chest. My gaze is on her.

“I see you are not from here ... so you do not have that much money I could ask for. Maybe we could exchange something, but I guess you do not have something valuable for it ... but I don't know .. any idea what you could give me?”

Sarah:  
I pulled out my sword again. The man could only blink. I put my sword against his throat. This wood elf drives me mad! He thinks he can do everything? Big mistake! But… I don’t want to kill him. He is...strange. And I’m not implying about his gigolo features.

Daechir was surprised, but he fearlessly grasped my sword, and removed it from his throat. I didn’t protest, because this was just a warning from my side.

Daechir:  
“Calm down girl ... I did not think of anything wrong ... I just said.”

At least now I know her tolerance level and what it seems that it is small enough. But it happens to everyone. I am not famous as well from my calm decisions.

“Okay, you know what .. I'll give you this golden claw, but I will be your new companion.” I smiled at her. She cannot misunderstand this. I hope so. “Deal?” I reached out for her hand.

Sarah:  
I stared at him, but I shook his hand.

“Deal. But if you do something I don’t like...you will regret it.”

He looked at me, and I saw a question in his eyes: Why are you so grumpy? He cannot think a reason, why would be a woman like me so cautiously aggressive. I sighed and told him:  
“It’s a long story. Maybe I will tell you when I trust you enough.”

Daechir:  
“Ohh~ I can't wait for the campfire stories!” I said. “But before that, I think we should relax ... or do you want to eat something?

Sarah:  
“I have food, but I’m not really hungry. I’m tired. I barely escaped from beheading and burning to ash.”

Daechir:  
I was surprised.

“Well, you had a busy day then... But why did you want to burn to ash? Maybe a dragon saluted, ‘Hello people! I'm back! It's good to see you again!’

I laughed at myself. I shouldn't make a joke to the detriment of others ... but I really couldn't imagine what she was saying.

“Why did they even want to execute you? Did you join the war? Or was it just a coincidence and fortune plays with you?”

Sarah:  
“Coincidence. I was on a pilgrimage, when I stumbled upon a Stormcloak camp at Darkwater Crossing. Originally, I wanted to reach Windhelm, but I’m not from here so I was lost. I asked the soldiers to help me while we arrive at Windhelm. In the middle of the night, Imperials captured us and took us to Helgen. They thought I was a Stormcloak too, so they wanted to execute me. I was at the block, the headsman already lifted his axe… when a black dragon landed at the top of the tower and burned the whole village. A Stormcloak soldier helped me to escape, and we ran to Riverwood. I met Lucan, who told me that a thief stole his Golden Claw.” I told him the whole story while I prepared myself that he will not believe me. Everyone in Skyrim - even Tamriel - thinks that dragons are extinct. “But… you are not the thief, right?”

Daechir:  
“I’m not! You could have asked the dark elf lying next to the giant spider!” I said automatically but after I realized what informations she said, I couldn't believe it.” Dragon ?! No one saw dragons in thousands of years! What did it looked like or did it said something?” I looked deep into her eyes. I cannot find words for it.

Sarah:  
“It was really big and it was black as the night. And its eyes… it was red like a blazing fire. It didn’t do anything, just destruction. Wait… no… it also said something in a strange language!

Daechir:  
“Is it possible … that it can be connected to these?” I pointed to the stone slab with the foreign language on it. ”That's why I came here but haven't got anything. More than 3 months trying, but nothing! No book mentions it or writes about such a language or culture, and no one knows what they are like.”

I drove her to see the signs better.

“You too see this is it lit up with a strange flood of light while the others aren't at all?” I pointed to the second part of the top row. “Words maybe...but I'm not sure yet. There is something meaningful to all separately and together. If you look at all together, that might be a part of some prophecy, but if we separate the words, they are different and become a completely different word.”

I explained to her my discovery so far .. but as I saw it she did not understand much about it or just disguise that she does not care what I say.

Sarah:  
“I see it too. When I stepped inside this cave I felt an intense pull. It came from the wall. So is this a prophecy? Or just a poetry.” I asked him while I went to the wall and I touched the glowing symbol. A strange feeling filled me. Is this symbol glowing to everyone? What is this? Even if this was an interesting thing, I suppressed a yawn. I was too tired for this.

Daechir:  
“I see you are tired. Let's go to sleep. Here, you can have the coffin. Maybe not the best and it is uncomfortable, but better than on the ground.” I pointed to the coffin. I have fur there, but who knows how picky she is.

“But where are you going to sleep?” She asked curiously.

“I'll be right here at the statue!” I took the temporary leather bed out of the little chest and laid on it as if to go to sleep.

“Goodnight, Sarah.”

“Goodnight.” She whispered and after a few minutes, she had fallen asleep.

Gods, she is so sweet when she sleeps. It is unbearable and her smell is intoxicating. I don't know how long I can stand it. If I will be hungry then it will be a problem for sure.

I do not want to reveal myself yet. She shouldn't know what I was. I was up all night. I do not need to sleep because I am a vampire but sometimes I slept for a few minutes and I always woke up to the sounds of bats. I felt the dawn. We could soon start our journey together.


	4. The Road to Whiterun

Sarah:

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. I sat at the edge of the coffin, and my eyes searched for Daechir. I finally saw him in a dark corner, sitting with his eyes closed, but he didn’t sleep.

“Good morning!” he said, his eyes were still closed. I just moaned. My neck was completely numb.

“What time is it?” I asked. My voice sounded like a frog.

“Maybe 8 o’clock. Well...where are we going?”

“First, we will go to Riverwood and take back this Golden Claw to Lucan. Then we are going to Whiterun.”

I finally get up and stretched with a big yawn. Then I went to my rucksack and took out a loaf of bread and some grilled chicken.

“Do you want some?” I asked Daechir.

“No, thanks.” he answered quickly and came out from the dark. I ate my breakfast and I wanted to put my sack on my back, when Daechir snatched it from my hands. I watched him with raised eyebrows. He put my rucksack inside of his, then he went to his chest, and he started packing. But there was so many objects, it is impossible that they can fit inside!

“It is wider than you think. Magic can solve everything” said Daechir.

“You can use magic?” I asked surprised.

“Yes. A little.” he said carefully.

We left Bleak Falls Barrow and went to Riverwood. Travelling downwards was a lot easier, so we arrived faster than I originally thought we would. I was about to go inside of the trader’s shop, when Daechir said:  
“I will stay here.”

“Okay.”

I went inside.

“Oh. You’re back!” greeted me Lucan with a hopeful smile on his face.  
“Yes. And I brought you the Golden Claw.” I said and I put it on the table.

“I cannot believe it! You did a great service to me and my sister. Please accept this gift… or payment.” he said happily and he pressed a bag into my hands. I opened it, and there was an unimaginable amount of gold inside.

“Thank you!”

“We thank you!” said his sister. “If you need anything, please tell, and we will get you for free!”  
I thanked them again, and I went outside.

“Well? How did it go?” asked Daechir. I just raised the bag and showed him its contents. There were more than 400 septims inside of it.

Daechir:

“You got a fortune for it, compared to that you just promised to them,” I said foolishly and pushed her at her shoulder a bit. "Then are we going to Whiterun?"

“Yeah.” Sarah sighed. “I just don’t know where is the city.”

"Right down this road." I pointed out.

We set off, but there was a strange orc in front of us.

“Hello, adventurers! Dawnguard is looking for newcomers!”

I growled when I heard this sentence.

Dawnguard. An old powerful vampire hunter association. For a moment, the orc stopped speaking and looked at me strangely, but continued anyway.

“A new, powerful vampire race has entered Skyrim's lands. They are very dangerous: they infect their victims by biting them, making us slaves, and think of us as a walking food bag! We have to stop them! Darkness cannot win! Help us to bring this evil back to its caves!”

I looked at Sarah very desperately. Then leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

“You don't want to join, do you?”

“Of course I do! We are also threatened by these monsters!” She said confidently.

Ah, it hurts! I've been downgraded to a monster, but there is some truth in her words. I understand because many of us think about people in that way.

“Where can I apply?” She asked enthusiastically.

“Come to Fort Dawnguard! Until then, good trip and safe nights!”

He was heading in the other direction, I think he wanted to reach Helgen to meet new people.

“It's not worth going to Helgen.” I said a little unfriendly.

Sarah:

The orc looked at us questioningly.

“A dragon destroyed the village.” I said to him.

“Dragon?! Are you drunk?”

“No. It was really a dragon. It burned the whole village. But if you don’t believe us, go and see it with your own eyes. About the joining… I will go to Fort Dawnguard. But I don’t think it will be soon.

“As you wish.” said the orc and he ran towards Helgen.

“Why in Oblivion do you want to join the Dawnguard?” asked Daechir.

“I said, it’s a long story.” I responded with moderate temper. “And why don’t you want to join?”

“Well…”

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s go! Lead the way.” I said and Daechir raised his eyebrows sarcastically. I blushed and turned away. “ I don’t want to get lost again.”

Daechir grinned and started moving. I followed him.

“Why don't you take off that hood? The weather is so beautiful today!” I was trying to start a conversation where I didn’t embarrass myself immediately.

“My head is freezing!” he answered concisely.

“Hmm…”

“Do you have a family?”

“Had. They’re dead.” I also answered concisely.

“Oh...”

“I will tell you the story...someday. The memories are still fresh.”

“My condolences. So they died recently?”

“Just my mother.”

We continued our journey without words. In the distance, we noticed some  
giants and mammoths, but we didn't want to get closer to them, so we bypassed them in a big arc.

“Do you see that city? That’s Whiterun.” Daechir pointed forward.

“Wow, it’s so big!”

“This one is not even that big. There are bigger cities… Riften, Markarth, Solitude and Windhelm of course. But you can find villages too.

“What do I need to know about the big cities?”

“Well… there’s the Thieves Guild in Riften. Markarth was built on an ancient dwemer workshop. Solitude is famous for its beauty and the huge harbor... as well  
its ruler.”

“What?”

“Jarl Elisif is said to be so beautiful that weak-hearted men immediately die of her sight. I did not meet her but I don't think she is as beautiful as the rumor says.”

“I see. What of Windhelm and Whiterun?”

“There is the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. Whiterun’s main building is Dragonsreach. Legends says there is a machine inside that can capture a dragon!”

“Wow. Something else I need to know about?”

“The College of Winterhold.” Daechir said instantly.

“What is that?” I asked.

“It’s a magic school.”

“Did you learn magic there too?”

“No, I had a master.”

In the meantime, we reached the stables of Whiterun, then the gates of the town. One of the guards stopped us.

Daechir:

“Stop right there! No one can enter the city without the permission of the Jarl!”

“We came to inform your Jarl about the dragon attack.” I tried to persuade the guards to let us in.

“So be it! I'll open the gate for you, but I'll keep an eye on you.”

The huge gates creaked open. Hmm, it was the same as it used to be in the old times, its simplicity and old-fashioned architecture can dazzle you.

"It looks wonderful ..." Sarah said, stunned.

“There will be a better part!” I smiled at her.

As we went in the city was full of life, the market-hall was big and everyone was busy with selling or buying.

“You should make more weapons Adrianne Avenicci! Those Stormcloak dogs are getting more and more and the Imperials don't have enough weapons to kill them!" a man said angrily.

“Calm down, Idolaf. As far as I know, I make weapons at my own pace! Then when I'm done, I'll send you! ” She retorted.

"I want to see those weapons next week!" He raised his head and moved on.

“Good day, nice lady,” I say gently. ”I would like to fix a few things... is it possible here?”

“Of course! If you need a good weapon or armor I can do it. If you need anything, feel free to check out my shop.”

“Thank you.” I took the direction to the shop.

“Welcome to Warmaiden! How can I help?”

“I would like to buy a weapon.”

“What type of? Long sword, maybe a polearm or broadsword?

“A sword.”

Sarah was looking at me blankly… she doesn't know what I want, but she will see soon.

“Oh, I see. An iron sword? Maybe an ancient elf, or an ebony? Or are you attracted to mystical swords? Here is a perfect piece for you! This is a Daedric sword! In principle, it is made from the heart of a daedra, which is hard and rare to find! Powerful and massive! Because of its perfectly shaped handle, you don't even notice that you have a sword in your hand .. you can't even feel it! Which one do you choose?"

He said, putting out a bunch of weapons... hmm all nice and good but suddenly I did not know what to buy.

“Oh if the simple swords do not please you, sir .. there are upgraded ones too!” And he is started to put out more sword.

"I'd like the daedric sword." I said firmly.

“Oh, I see you like rare objects! But it won't be cheap. It will be 5000 gold.”

Sarah's jaw dropped literally. That face! Oh my god, I almost laughed myself. But this is a big deal now and surely this sword don’t worth 5000 septims!

“Sir! It so expensive that I could go and kill those demons and do it for myself!” I said upset “ I can't give you more than 1000!”

“1000 ?!” He asked greedily. “You know what? 3000!”

“1500.” I said with complete confidence.

“2500.”

“1700.”

“Okay, let’s make a deal! For 2000 it can be yours but this is my last offer! If you don't need it for that much then I'll sell it to someone else, " He said resignedly.

“Fine, I’ll buy it.” With that I took out 2000 gold from my purse and put it in front of it.

Sarah watched the events amazed ... she did not think I had that much money. This is just a small amount of my money.

“Thanks for buying from us! If you need something else feel free to check it out! You are always welcomed in the Warmaiden's.”

“I will. And thank you! Bye!”

“Goodbye!”

We went out and Sarah, as if I was doing some grave sins, grabbed my hood and pulled me over to face-to-face.

“Have you gone mad?! Why did you buy this expensive weapon?! Good thing you do not buy the whole city!”

“Well, if you want I can try to bargain it… “ I joked.

“Idiot.” She pushed me away. ”On the other hand, you said you are fighting with magic so I don't understand why you bought it.”

“I didn't buy it for myself.” I said, pointing at her.

“What?! Then for whom did you buy it?!” Sarah exclaimed.

“Well… for you.” I offered the sword to her.

“Well… whoa… um… “ She was so red .. she might be ashamed. She rebuked me like someone who is an idiot and just scattered money like it was nothing and now I give her this sword.

“Sorry about…” Sarah said, but I put my finger on her mouth.

“No problem... and you’re welcome.” I smiled at her.” Let's say hello to Jarl Balgruuf and we should let him know what happened in Helgen.”


End file.
